Between us
by Gamefanfic4lyfe
Summary: When Ellie and clementine come across a group of 4 survivors, they struggle to decide whether to give them their trust. They aren't sure about the two boys, aged 18 and 16, but the 7 year old twin girls have got to be harmless right? Ellie x Clementine First story hate all you want i don't care
1. Chapter 1

Awash in the silver moonlight we walk together, she is fifteen and I am seventeen. I study her, a small coffee-coloured face, framed by sweet midnight curls, brown eyes with flecks of gold and soft pink lips curved into a smile. Grinning I snatch the hat off her small head fastening it onto my own pepper coloured hair, "Ellie!" she cries "come back with my hat!" she breaks into a run and, laughing I dance away "catch me if you can!" I weave and duck around the surrounding undergrowth, while she twists and dances trying to catch me, "C'mon Clem you can do better!" I tease as her gentle fingers brush the hem of my shirt and I collapse onto the ground laughing. With a smooth sweep of her arm she regains her hat and pouts "You probably got every Walker for a mile sniffing and getting a taste for us ya know" I smile "Just come and sit spoil sport" I pat the soft earth next to me and grumbling, she starts to walk over when one of her boots catches on an uprisen tree root and her body lurches forward. Her palms land flat either side of my shoulders and her face is inches from mine, she's even more beautiful up close, I've never realised that she has a few small freckles just under her eyes, or how her eyes shine in the moolight. There is a moment where I almost kiss her but then I remember, she is unaware of my feelings for her so she rolls off of me and a slow blush creeps up her cheeks. I clear my throat "You uh, wanna keep going" she nods "Yeah" so we walk in awkward silence until the branches part into a clearing and Clementine and I settle for the night.

Clem's POV

I know about Riley, she told me. She was important to Ellie, I know that, and I know she's a fragile girl. Like me, she saw too much too young, and we have to be there for each other. I like Ellie, at least I think I do because I don't know much about love but when she's close to me I get all fluttery in my stomach and I feel really warm and I feel like I could listen to her voice for hours and hours and never get tired and I just feel really close to her. She's beautiful too, bright green eyes, a sprinkle of freckles and when she blushes her cheeks go the same shade as her auburn hair. So I think that's love, I know she loves me too. I wish she would say something so I can say something back, I don't know. In the morning we'll set off again and have some fun and it won't be weird it will just be us.

Sighing into the darkness I gaze at the stars, scattered like broken glass, glittering like diamonds, "Lee" I whisper "Can you see me? Are you listening? Well I just wanted to say hi and how are you? How's Katjaa and duck say hi to them for me. Goodnight, I love you" the leaves of a nearby tree rustle even though there's no breeze and I smile to the inky darkness.


	2. A new beginning

I wake to clementine packing our few measly belongings, "Why didn't you wake me?" i ask

"i wanted to let you sleep" she turns her back to me and continues packing

Grinning i walk over and wrap my arms around her waist from behind, resting my chin on her shoulder "thank you"The younger girl smiles and blushes furiously before sheepishly pecking me on the cheek, the tender action surprises me and i find myself smiling like an idiot. Scooping my pack over my shoulder i drape my arm around Clem as we walk, then i hear it, a sharp scream pierces the air. Gun shots ring, and clem and i run, feet pounding on the earth below we crash through the shrubs surrounding a nearby clearing and see 4 survivors struggling with a small hoard of walkers and infected. I am on the beasts in an instant, slashing with my axe and my knife, Clementine's back pressed against mine we fight. We fight and slay until all that left are bloody lumps on the ground, turning to the weeping survivors, two young girls, identical huddling and weeping. A teen boy trying to comfort them, and an older boy, maybe a little older than me, walking over to us, "Thank you" his voice is gentle, forgiving.

"We kill these guys all the time" clementine cuts in, spotting the two younger girls she gasps and rushes to them, cooing softly she coaxes the young twins to lift their heads. They gaze at her with admiration in their baby blue eyes and she gives each hopeful child a hug in turn. I turn back to the older boy,

"Don't worry about any more walkers, we've been in this area for a while now and haven't seen any others than those fuckers" i gesture to the bloody pulps lying a few feet away. He laughs, "Thanks red"

i frown "I have a name"

With an expectant smile, "That is?"

Every instinct I have screams to give him a false name, he seems nice enough but you can never be sure...

"Ella" I blurt "M-my name is Ella"

The boy smiles, "Well I'm Eric, that's Drew, and the little girls over there are Tillie and Skye"

Upon hearing their names, the pepper-haired girls come running to Eric, not far behind them trail Drew and Clem. As they get closer I hear him ask her name, before she can answer I call out, "It's Claire, her name's Claire"

Lifting an eyebrow she stares at me, I laugh nervously, "Don't tell me that when we met you gave me a _false name_" Quickly realizing what i meant she wipes the puzzled expression from her face and smiles, "Nah just playing with ya"

Eric turns to me "You girls are welcome to travel with us, we're heading down to the coast and could use some extra fighters, we have plenty of food to share with you, and it wouldn't be just us that got some extra security"

i glance at Clem, who nods "Alright" I say We're in"


	3. Telling tales

**Hey guys, when I'm writing i like to hear your opinions and ideas and what you would like to see from the characters. it would be awesome if you guys could comment and tell me what you think. Sorry for the short chapters, guaranteed i will make them longer. **

**xxx Gamefanfic4lyfe**

* * *

><p>A couple days ago Clem and I helped Drew and Eric navigate our way out of the thick bush, it was way bigger than we thought and took a few days. On the way though, we figured out what is safe to eat and what isn't and packed our bags full with berries and fruit from what we thought was a bush but turned out to be a forest. Leaving the last of the unruly undergrowth behind, we emerge from the twining ivy to find a farm stretched out before us. Raising my hand to shield the light of the setting sun i clamber up a hill of wheat to watch as the crimson sun sets over the farm, painting the sky purple and orange, a touch of royal blue edging the sky, a sunset, a kiss from the day gone by. "Alright, let's proof this place and then we can settle for the night" everyone nods, drawing knives and other assorted blades. I am surprised to find both the twins draw daggers and suddenly, without warning, they look menacing, the orange light of the setting sun illuminates one side of their faces, the rest shrouded in shadow, blue eyes glinting, keen blades drawn. I shake the thought from my mind and start towards the barn, once there i motion for the others to stop. I take a deep breath, knowing what could be on the other side, i raise my boot and splinter the wood. Leaping into the room I crouch, every muscle in my body coiled like a spring, ready for action as soon as the first sign of danger arrives. But nothing happens, the barn is clear. Our little team slowly lowers weapons, i scan the room, it's a large barn with a second floor but most of the second floor has rotten away so only a narrow shelf remains.<p>

"Elli-Ella and i will take top floor, that way if we're attacked we can spring from above and save your asses again" she snickers at Drew who pokes his tongue out at her, i smile at them "Come on then Claire" i motion to the top bunk.

We lie in the middle of the hay, yellow straw surrounding us, we face each other, "Ellie?' she says,

"Yes clem?"

"What do you think about them?"

i ponder her question, "I think Drew is alright, Eric is...he still has to prove himself but about the twins.."

"Yeah? What is it Ellie?"

A silence passes, "they're weird, but cute"

Clementine just nods and shuffles closer, so I do the same. She reaches out and holds my hand, i kiss her clasped fingers and smile as she blushes, even in the dark. Slowly, slowly i let my eyes drift close.

* * *

><p>The morning sun blasts through the small barn window, turning the hay gold under it's light. I find the spot where Clem lay empty, I leap from the narrow shelf, running and calling her false name in case the others are around. <em>But if the others were still here, why would Clem be missing? <em>I shake my head and try to push the worrisome thoughts from my mind; rounding the corner of the faded red barn i stop short to find everyone sitting and feasting on the colored berries, lips stained deep purple and the color of red wine. Clem stands and her whole face lights up upon seeing me, brown eyes glinting she runs over to join me as i walk to where our group is gathered. "Claire, you didn't let me finish!" Drew calls; he walks up next to her, he's a skinny boy, harmless really. Blond cropped hair and grey eyes. She smiles sweetly at him and i feel the smallest pang of jealousy, "Yeah, sorry Drew, hey Ell-Ella I'll catch up with you later?"

"Oh uh, sure" Weird.

"Thanks!" she gives me a quick hug before running of happily with drew, I stare after them for a moment, then join Eric by the berries.

He smiles, "G'morning Ella, sleep well?" I nod and sit next to him before greedily scoffing the fruit spread out before me. He laughs, a happy sound "So how'd you wind up in this mess huh? What's your story?" I lick my lips and look at him, dark, slicked back hair, hazel eyes, slightly ruggard. But there was an air about him, he was laid back, easy.

"Well" I start "I was born into this mess, and i went to a school in my area and i had a friend, she got bitten, i had a guy, lost him in an attack, wondered on my own till' i found Claire and lived happily ever after with a group of strangers we met on the road. Happy?"

He looks at me, "I don't care about the school, but tell me about your guy, and your friend"

I sigh, "Her name was Riley, she was my best friend. She was funny, smart, cool, fun really, really fun. One day though, we were having some fun in an old mall. Messing around with some water guns...and...they came crashing through the door...bit her...and all i could do was...watch" Eric's fingers brush my cheek, I hadn't noticed the big, fat stupid tears rolling down my cheeks. i sniffle, "Anyway, i uh, met his guy called Joel. Taught me a lot about survival, he was awesome, got me outta all kinds of shitty situations" i smile "But a couple months ago, we were staying at his brothers place and there was an attack and...i lost him" Eric is fixated on me, his stare so intense i have to look away, "But enough about me, lets hear about you" i sit back, inviting him to talk.

He chuckles "Well drew and I-"

His back story is cut off by a shrieking scream, Clem, Drew, the twins, "Shit" i say. Then we're on our feet, taking off, towards the air splitting cries.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter wasn't written well, but comment if you enjoyed and follow this story if you like it, it really encourages me to write more for you so yeah thanks! :)<strong>


	4. A new friend

**I just realized that this story is crap but we're gonna save it guys, we're gonna save it.**

* * *

><p>I pump my arms harder and harder, my legs guiding me towards the piercing screams. Clementine's face floats in my mind, taunting me with the possibility she may not be safe. I run faster. When we break the clearing the scene unfolds, Drew beaten up an laying down, the twins frozen in fear, Clem, having a mexican standoff with another girl. The girl looks about Clem's age and wears a sharp scowl upon her young features, it would be generous to say that her dead straight, chocolate brown hair reached her shoulders. Her faded t-shirt bears a deep red stain, cutoffs and striped tights decorate her legs, and a pair of worn sneakers cover her feet.<p>

"Put your gun down Claire" i say softly

Clem narrows her eyes at the girl, "When she puts down hers, I'll put down mine"

"Put your guns down at the same time, we won't hurt you" Eric's soft voice sounds behind me, i see the girl's determination waver yet she tightens her grip on the gun, "I'm gonna count to three, and you're both gonna set down your guns" Eric commands. Both Drew and Eric visibly tense in anticipation as to whether or not this girl will oblige, shes capable, dangerous almost. "One" Her finger lifts from the trigger, "Two" She slowly lowers the weapon, all the while Clem mirrors her, "Three" she slides the gun back into it's holster. Breathing a collective sigh of relief, Eric and i make a move towards the girl, she immediately crouches low to the ground and bares her teeth,  
>"try anything and you'll be sorry"<br>Clem shakes her head, "your weapons are down, so are ours" after a while, "what's your name?"  
>she slowly, slowly stands, "Iniko"<br>I smile at the strange girl, "You've already met claire, im Ella and-"  
>she cuts me off with a snicker, "What?" i ask,<br>"Those aren't your real names"

* * *

><p>"Excuse me?!" Clem shouts, "Who the FUCK are you to tell us what are names are, you don't even know us!"<br>She grins, "I may not know you, but I've certainly heard word about you, a red haired girl named Ellie, traveling with a girl almost half her size. Of course the name of your companion Ellie is unknown but now i know it"  
>"Then what's my name" Clem growls,<br>Iniko casts a cool laze over Clementine, "Clementine is your name am i right?"  
>"How did you-"<br>"I've been following you for days, you never noticed, i heard you calling each other your real names in the barn"  
>i involuntarily take a step back, this girl knows to much, how long has she been with us? Has she been stealing from us? Can we trust her? I didn't know, and i didn't want to find out. However, Clementine seems to have read the situation a different way, "You're only my age! You can't have been unnoticed for that long, i don't believe you"<br>Iniko hesitates and for a moment i think clem has called her bluff, but she just shakes her head and laughs bitterly, "I am sixteen years old, i watched my father and my brother be torn to shreds, but i did not care, i desperately tried to escape with my mother but she would not leave, i had to watch her die too. I stole weapons from a small group of children who i betrayed, i've stayed with many different groups for food and warmth, i have learnt many combat skills from the father figures that took care of me, but never once have i followed someone for this long, i am planning to stay with you" she then lifts her head and looks us in the eye, "My name is Iniko, born of dark days"

* * *

><p><strong>Long overdue and i'm sorry but tell me what you think of Iniko<strong>

**xxxxx  
>Gamefanfic4lye<strong>


	5. Revealed

**Iniko is one of my favorite characters, she's probably the best i've ever created, in this chapter you'll get to know more about her and see some drama between drew, clem and ellie. hope you're enjoying it!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Drew groans and passes out, Eric yells at me to help him but his words just fly over my head, white noise fading into the background. This girl, she knows everything, and where did she hear about us? Is someone looking for us? For Clem? i fucking hope not, i cant let my baby out of my sight again. I walk over to where Clem is gaping at Iniko and her disturbing knowledge, grabbing her hand i guide her away, "What're you doing?!" she cries,<br>"I'm getting you away from her" i hiss  
>"Do i scare you?" says Iniko and growls but bursts into giggles as i take a step back, "You're bigger, older, and definitely stronger, and if you're that scared of me this'll be fun"<br>I ignore her snark comment and drag clementine away, "That girl is-is"  
>"Amazing!" says Clem<br>"No she isn't, Clem, someone's looking for us, if they find us it'll be bad, real bad"  
>She just looks at me, "First off, who says someones is looking for us? And if they find us it might not be bad, could be joel ya know" and with that she starts to walk away, "Where are you going?" i ask,<br>"To see if Drew's okay, I'm worried, she beat him bad"  
>I watch her small form stretch away, away from me, out of my sight, and with a moments hesitation i follow her.<br>I watch as Clementine paces over to Drew and sits beside his laying figure, pale-faced he gives her a small smile and manages to sit up, "Hey"  
>"Hey"<br>"Thanks for uh, ya know, the uh, the thing.." he blushes and drops his gaze, i notice a crimson hue creep up Clem's cheeks as well.  
>"Anytime, Oh! But not um, that way" she stammers<br>The two fall silent and smile to themselves, when they once again lift their gaze Clem crawls closer and hugs him. He smiles and wholeheartedly hugs her back.

I've never been so angry or jealous in my whole life.

I turn my back to the pair and sulk back to camp, where Eric is waiting with a scowl. "What's your real name? Is everything she said true? WHY DON'T YOU TRUST ME!?" he roars, taken aback by his sudden outrage i compose myself and answer him,  
>"My name is Ellie and her name is Clementine, I didn't know about someone possibly looking for us and I don't know if you noticed but the world we live in now, trusting someone takes time" i look at him, "And to be fair you are a suspicious character, why so angry? it's not like I just killed the twins" and with that i leave him and walk away. I head straight for Iniko.<p>

* * *

><p>The girl sits perched in a tree, dagger in hand, i take a small inventory of her weapons, dagger strapped to her left thigh, gun on her right and a samurai sword slipped into a leather casing running the length of her body. A twig snaps under my feet and her head snaps towards the sound, "Sorry" i say, "Where did you hear about us?"<br>She looks at me, "when i was traveling with one of my groups they spoke about a place, a haven of sorts and apparently a girl had been lost in an attack there and men were sent out immediately to look for her but they came up with nothing, I left the group taking the leaders samurai sword with me to find this place they talked about, then i heard of a girl, a man, and a baby, the girl went missing and is wandering on her own, and her name is Clementine. Then word spread of a duo o young girls and ta-da! Found you" she give me a sly grin  
><em>The safe haven must mean Tommy's Place<br>_"I don't like these people" she says "Eric seems to be bipolar and Drew is depressed and those twins are just messed up"  
>"How can you tell all of that just by being around them for a couple of hours?" i ask<br>"Because i've seen this kind of thing before, it doesn't end pretty" she says it with pain in her voice,  
>"You sound so old, so weathered and experienced" i say softly, she chuckles and jumps from the tree,<br>"that's because the things i've seen are worse than any monster"


End file.
